Summer's Wet Boy
by heavymecingun
Summary: A!U school life, Super Junior FanFiction, Kyuhyun x Sungmin aka KyuMin • Walaupun panas tidak semestinya kau basah kuyup seperti itu • Dia basah juga aneh, dan semakin aneh ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya di hadapanku (Inspired by Tomidokoro Kazuko's The Rival is Cute Boy) • RnR?


Summer's Wet Boy

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil melakukan hand stand di atas kuda-kuda dengan lihai, begitu kakinya menginjak tanah, teman-temannya bertepuk tangan takjub, "Nice move, Sungmin-ah!", teriak seseorang yang tadi ikut bertepuk tangan, Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aigo, Sungmin itu tampan sekali ya, jika menggunakan pakaian perempuan pun dia juga manis", kata salah satu teman perempuan Sungmin yang melihat aksinya. "Ne! Aku setuju dengan mu, aku jadi iri dengan orang yang bisa berpacaran dengannya", kata perempuan yang lain.

Air mengalir dari keran yang dinyalakan Sungmin, ia tersenyum karena praktek olah raganya sukses lagi. "Ini handuknya", kata seorang perempuan sembari memberi sebuah handuk kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Hyemin-ah", balas Sungmin dan mulai mengeringkan wajahnya. Hyemin menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin yang menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Hyemin –pacarnya-. Hyemin kaget dan segera membuang wajahnya yang memerah, Sungmin tertawa, mulai menggoda wajah merah Hyemin, hingga sebuah suara memanggil Sungmin menginterupsi mereka.

"Lee Sungmin..", keduanya –Hyemin dan Sungmin- menoleh ke arah suara, mata mereka mendapati sesosok laki-laki dengan surai coklat, tubuhnya tinggi, dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Aneh. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin, "Benar-benar mirip..", kata laki-laki itu lagi.

" _Huwaaa_! Kau siapa?! Badanmu basah! Lepaskan! Tubuhku jadi dingin!", teriak Sungmin, ia meronta ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan basah laki-laki itu.

Si laki-laki basah tersebut mengerti, maka ia membiarkan lengannya melepaskan pinggang Sungmin, "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, dan kamu pasti Lee Sungmin, betul 'kan? Kamu tahu? Kamu itu pacarku"

Sungmin bergidik ngeri, yang benar saja? Laki-laki basah nan aneh yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu mengaku sembarangan kalau ia adalah pacarnya.

 _Apa ini lelucon? Aku sedang dikerjai? Ini sih keterlaluan_ , batin Sungmin

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku adalah laki-laki, walau suka mengenakan pakaian perempuan, aku adalah laki-laki!", ujar Sungmin dan menjauh beberapa langkah, "..Dan yang terpenting, aku Lee Sungmin, tidak berpacaran denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Hyemin yang sedari tadi diam sebenarnya cemas dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia memeluk lengan Sungmin, untuk menahan dirinya; berjaga-jaga kalau nanti Sungmin kelepasan melakukan hal kasar terhadap Kyuhyun si pria basah itu. _Mereka masih di lingkungan sekolah, hey._

"Aku tidak tahu tentang kamu yang menyukai mengenakan pakaian perempuan, tetapi kalau memang begitu adanya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mulai berpacaran?"

H  
E  
N  
I  
N  
G

.  
.

"APAAAAA?!", Sungmin dan Hyemin berteriak histeris kaget, namun kekagetannya tidak hanya sampai di situ, seorang kakak kelas sekaligus kakak dari Hyemin muncul dengan panik dari balik tembok ; yap, laki-laki itu menghancurkan tembok seenaknya sebagai jalan pintas.

"ADA APAAAA?!", si pelaku penghancur tembok berteriak merespon teriakan Sungmin dan Hyemin, sesaat ia menyesali perbuatannya, tetapi kesadarannya kembali pada situasi _penting_ yang mengundang kehadirannya, ia pun menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, "Pasti yang membuat keributan tadi adalah kau!"

"Kangin oppa! Laki-laki itu baru saja _menembak_ perasaannya terhadap Sungmin", adu Hyemin, mulai lelah dengan Kyuhyun.

Kangin menatap laki-laki basah itu dengan tatapan aneh, ia menganalisa penampilan Kyuhyun; tubuhnya basah seakan-akan tercebur di sungai, pakaiannya bukan seragam sekolah mereka, wajahnya sangat asing, seharusnya seasing apa pun seseorang kalau ia berasal dari sekitar sini Kangin pernah melihatnya 1-2 kali, kalau begitu ini artinya: Kyuhyun berasal dari tempat yang jauh sekali.

"Bisa-bisanya dalam keadaan basah berbicara seperti itu!", marahnya sambil mengangkat jari tangannya yang paling tinggi, "Sepanas apa pun cuaca, kau tidak perlu melakukan pengakuan sampai basah kuyup seperti itu!", marah Kangin lagi.

"Ini bukan karena panas..", Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap tubuhnya yang basah itu.

"Maaf, jangankan berpacaran denganmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berteman denganmu. Jadi, selamat tinggal", setelah itu Sungmin pergi, Hyemin ikut mengekorinya, sedangkan Kangin masih menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin melepas kaus olah raganya buru-buru, ia sudah terlambat untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, ia pun makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan geli di punggungnya, seakan-akan ada yang mengusapnya pelan, "Kau punya punggung yang bagus..", suara Kyuhyun bertamu di indera pendengaran Sungmin, membuatnya bergidik cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?!", teriak Sungmin, dalam hatinya, ia yakin ia sudah mengunci pintunya.

"Aku bisa pergi kemana pun aku suka", kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. "Jangan ganggu aku, pergi sana!", bentak Sungmin kasar, Sungmin berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang ganti, tepatnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

Jadilah laki-laki basah itu alias Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana pun Sungmin pergi, ketika ia belajar di ruang kelasnya di lantai 3, di toilet, bahkan saat makan siang bersama Hyemin, dan yang lebih parah ia juga pulang bersamanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, benar-benar sial ia hari ini, hatinya yang sudah memanas sejak tadi siang akhirnya mendidih juga, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tenagaku terkuras sia-sia. Tapi... Rasakan ini!", tinju Sungmin menuju ke pipi kanan Kyuhyun, bersamaan dengan tinju seseorang yang tak kalah cepat dengan tinju Sungmin.

' _Whush!_ _'_

Tinju Kangin dan Sungmin menembus melewati pipi Kyuhyun. Kangin kaget, hingga bertanya di dalam hatinya, _apakah aku meleset?_

Kangin mencoba memukulnya berulang-ulang, hasilnya sama, tinjunya itu tetap menembus.

"Ehehehe, badan ku bisa dapat tembus..", Sungmin dan Kangin melotot dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh, "Karena... Aku ini roh gentayangan.."

H  
E  
N  
I  
N  
G  
L  
A  
G  
I

"APAAAAAAAA?"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi sesi berteriak.

Wajah Kyuhyun menekuk, ditatapnya aspal yang tentu saja bukan ia injak; bukti bahwa ia memang roh gentayangan. Ia diam menyiapkan hatinya untuk bercerita, dirasa ia benar-benar siap, ia pun mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"3 tahun lalu, aku tidak basah, aku suka dengan seorang perempuan, aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku. Hingga suatu hari di musim panas, aku tercebur ke sungai dan meninggal, perasaan hatiku dan cintaku belum tersampaikan", sejenak cerita Kyuhyun berhenti, ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya, "Sungmin, aku sangat menyukaimu karena kau mirip perempuan itu. Maaf-maaf saja jika aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu"

Tubuh Sungmin gemetaran, ia takut dan ngeri terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada hari seperti hari ini di dalam hidupnya.

.

(Sungmin's home)

"Eunhyuk, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepadamu, ini K-Kyuhyun..", ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Sosok dengan air menetes dan kaki yang tidak tampak itu membungkukan badan pada adiknya Sungmin. "Permisi, maaf mengganggu, hehe", ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Eunhyuk menatap air yang menggenang di dalam rumahnya, "Aish! Jadi becek ' _kan_!", Eunhyuk sedikit kesal oleh kenalan kakaknya itu. Belum sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu roh.

"Oppa! Tolong Sungmin!", tiba-tiba Hyemin muncul di balik ambang pintu rumah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang setengah terbuka, ia merengek meminta tolong kakaknya itu untuk menolong kekasihnya, tetapi tentu tidak bisa, Kangin takut hantu. Apalagi hantu yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya di musim panas, "J-Jangan aku! Aku tidak bisa!"

Eunhyuk menatap Hyemin heran, seakan-akan bertanya _'apa yang_ terjadi', Hyemin yang sudah kehilangan harapan akhirnya bercerita ke Eunhyuk, mungkin dengan Eunhyuk ia bisa menemukan harapan baru (?)

Benar, dengan Eunhyuk ia mendapatkan harapan baru, Eunhyuk geram dan dengan berani ia mengejar si roh untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, "Tunggu roh jahat! Tak akan ku ampuni jika kau menyakiti Sungmin Hyung!", teriak Eunhyuk sambil membawa sejumlah jimat dan melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Hentikan Eunhyuk-ah!", teriak Sungmin kepada adiknya, langsung saja Eunhyuk berhenti melemparinya jimat, apalagi Sungmin juga mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, kepalanya sudah sedikit dingin, ia harus lepas dari Kyuhyun ini, "Kyuhyun, adakah hal yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?", tanya Sungmin menatapnya tajam, seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi.

"M-maksudmu reinkarnasi?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, pertanyaan itu langsung disambut anggukan mantap oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya, membuat Sungmin bergidik hati-hati, "Aku ingin berkencan dan berciuman, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa reinkarnasi"

H  
E  
N  
I  
N  
G

"APAAAAA?!"

Sesi berteriak ketiga.

' _Kencan? Ciuman? Dengan laki-laki? Apalagi ia roh..'_ , kepala Sungmin panas lagi, mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa-apaan?! Jangan sembarangan!", teriak Eunhyuk geram.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan itu!", Hyemin tidak mau kalah.

Kedua orang itu heboh menolak habis-habisan permintaan Kyuhyun, takut Kyuhyun nanti melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap Sungmin, tapi, pada akhirnya kehebohan tersebut berhenti karena Sungmin.

"Kalian bisa diam tidaaakkk?!", Sungmin berteriak geram, kedua orang tersebut bukan membantunya malah membuatnya semakin panas. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, memikirkan jalan yang terbaik agar bisa terlepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus mencobanya..", akhirnya Sungmin pasrah, Kyuhyun pun segera memeluk Sungmin senang.

.

Hari ini, hari di mana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkencan, mereka berdua pergi ke taman ria, diikuti Kangin, Eunhyuk, Hyemin untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jet coaster, rumah hantu, bianglala, dan permainan taman ria lainnya sudah mereka mainkan hingga puas. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berjalan ke sebuah hutan buatan di dekat taman ria tersebut, Kyuhyun mengaku itulah tempat bersejarahnya bersama sang perempuan.

"Tidak ku sangka impian ku terwujud..", kata Kyuhyun membuka keheningan.

"Ya, tapi kau harus tahu, aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa", jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin dan berkata, "Jangan kau pikir kesenangan ku ini sama sekali tidak ada paksaannya. Kau hanya mirip dengan perempuan itu, kau bukan dia", perkataannya itu membuat Sungmin sedikit sedih, bukan berarti Sungmin menginginkan kencan ini, ia hanya sedih dan kecewa.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai", Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke hutan buatan tersebut, "Di sinilah, umm.. Kita akan melakukannya..", lanjut Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kuda, ia ternyata sedkit gugup.

' _Kau bisa, Lee Sungmin! K-kau bisa!'_ , Sungmin membatin dirinya sambil menahan geram di giginya, mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi sisi Sungmin dan menariknya perlahan menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka, mata Sungmin terpejam secara refleks.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

' _Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa?'_ , Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapatkan wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Kau bukanlah perempuan itu.. Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk berkencan", kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Sungmin.

"Tapi kau menginginkannya kan? Jika memang, lakukanlah", kata Sungmin sambil menutup matanya lagi, kali ini lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, ia menyadari betapa seriusnya Sungmin mengerti dirinya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun meletakan 2 jari tangannya ke bibir Sungmin, menggantikan posisi bibirnya. _Mungkin lebih baik begini,_ ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin kaget dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, "Hehehe, ku rasa sudah cukup..", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, "Ternyata hanya dengan kemiripan fisik kau tidak akan bisa mencintai orang itu setulus hati, aku salah.."

"Kyu.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih, benar-benar ada rasa sedih di dalam hatinya, rasa sedih itu makin menjadi ketika tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya,

"Terima kasih atas kencan yang menyenangkan ini, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Sampai jumpa"

Hilang. Sosok laki-laki basah itu hilang. Sungmin terduduk ke tanah sambil menghembuskan nafas leganya, tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasakan kehilangan sesuatu.

"Yaaa! Oppa gwaenchanhaaaa?!", teriak Hyemin sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung! Kau hebat! Kau bisa sangat tenang dengan hantu itu", kata Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, takjub. Kangin pun juga takjub oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah merasa lega karena tidak ada lagi yang membebaninya, namun, di lain sisi ia juga merasa kehilangan. _'If there's a chance, I will meet you by any way, Kyuhyun. Just wait'_

.

.

.

-EPILOG-

"Aish, aku tidak bisa menemukan bukunya", Sungmin meracau sendiri sambil melihat-lihat isi perut rak buku perpustakaan sekolahnya. Bola mata Sungmin berhenti ketika menemukan buku yang dicarinya, " _Gotcha_!", dengan tidak sabaran Sungmin menarik buku tersebut dan membuat beberapa buku di sekitarnya berjatuhan.

' _Brukkkk!_ _'_

Buku-buku yang berjatuhan tadi mengenai kepala seseorang yang sedang berlutut tepat di bawah tangga yang digunakan Sungmin, dengan sigap Sungmin turun dan mengambil buku-buku tersebut, "M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja", kata Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah kok", orang itu membantu Sungmin merapikan bukunya dan memberikannya terhadap Sungmin, secara tidak langsung ini membuat Sungmin harus menghadap langsung ke orang tersebut. Mata Sungmin membelalak bulat, tubuhnya bergetar, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya jongkok sembarangan tempat. Oh iya, aku murid baru di sini, namaku Cho Kyuhyun".

.

.

Summer's Wet Boy End

PS: sebelumnya ini pernah saya post di blog saya dengan judul _Wet Namja_


End file.
